OtakuDiv
by solar-sun
Summary: Mookie introduces Dive to her cousin, thrash's sister, 'Suga'. Dive meets a real life otaku fangirl! O the humanity! Read and Review!


Hey guys welcome to my second ever Mighty Ducks fanfiction, a bit better, and hopefully a bit longer. Spelling won't be as horrid as The Ducaine Legacy as well. I do hope you enjoy my newest story on !!

OtakuDiv  
Chapter 1  
A Sister in our Mits

"Hey guys!!" A cheerful recognizable voice said as the door swung open. Mookie's head shot up as she smiled waving at the youngest member of the mighty ducks.  
"Hey Dive, what's up?" She said putting the comic she was reading aside and giving the duck her full attention.  
"Nothing much, bro is busy with an add campaign Philly old boy has got him going with this lockout." He laughed.  
"..And why didn't he have you do it?" Mookie responded laughing.  
"Ahh I weaseled my way out of it saying that I wanted some time to "find myself". Wildwing glared at Phill and said that I should have some time to myself considering the past week he's had us running around like a bunch of chickens with our heads cut off."  
Mookie just couldn't help but laugh at that. It was true though..she had seen and met the manager that Dive was talking about many of times and knew exactly how he was when it came to money and how to make it.  
"Hey Mookie girl..who's is her..." Dive said breaking her concentration. Mookie looked over at the girl with a work apron on. Mookie sighed.  
"That's Thrash's sister." Mookie said. "My OTHER cousin." She didn't sound to excited about the whole deal.  
Dive blinked looking at her. "..Is she not cool?" He asked looking back at the girl who was reading something in the book slots and putting it back writing something down.  
"..No she is...I mean it's Thrash's sister and all." Mookie sighed. "But he hired her a few days ago without really even telling me."   
Nosedive studied the girl...she didn't look like what he'd think of a sister of Thrash's. The sister he pictured for Thrash would have long black hair and a stud in her lip. This one had wavey light brown hair at her shoulders and glasses that she always pushed up the bridge of her nose while writing in the notebook at her side...actually he thought it was kind of cute how she would do that.  
"...Man she doesn't even LOOK like what I'd envision as Thrash's sister..." Dive said watched her for a moment.  
"No she doesn't...she's even odd for us." Mookie chuckled standing up fully away from the counter. "I mean she's not odd..she's just never been like us..she is but she isn't is what I mean."  
Nosedive just couldn't help but laugh then looking at the new co-worker.  
"So what exactly is she doing?"  
"Writing down what we have for comics for insurance purposes...something Thrash never got around to doing." Mookie said looking toward the girl who was continuing down the row without complaint. "Hey Suga!" Mookie shouted out getting the attention of the girl who looked up and smiled lightly walking towards them.  
"Yeah Mookie?" She asked holding the notebook in front of her.  
"Siga I would like to introduce you to Thrash and my main man Nosedive. Nosedive I would like you to meet Suga."  
The girl turned slightly and bowed her head lightly as Dive blinked putting out a hand.  
"..Your Nosedive? Thrash always talks about you." She said quietly smiling up at him. "It's nice to finally meet the guy he's always ranting about." She giggled lightly and reverted her eyes to the floor in front of him. This was very odd for Nosedive as he put his arm down. She was NOTHING like Thrash.  
"..Uh..yeah.." He said looking at her face a bit trying to figure out what type of person exactly she was. "Hey Mookie here and I where gonna head over to Taco World..and maybe you'd like us to bring you something back girly girl."  
"..Nah..I'm fine for now." She said bowing her head lightly toward him again. "I should get back to my job." She waved at Mookie and turned around heading back to the stack of comics she was sorting through.  
"..Wow.." He said his eyes still fixed upon her. "Are you sure that's your cousin?"  
"..Yes.." Mookie sighed coming out from behind the counter. "Now you know why we don't talk much about her to you.."  
"..No she's cool...a bit different..but cool. What was with the bowy thing she was doing?"  
"..Ahh..well Suga has always been into those weird japanese "manga" things..that sorta obsession caused her to do the things she does."  
"..Manga...?"  
"Japanese for comic books."  
"Ahhh! Hey comic books are comic books in any country." Nosedive said looking at Mookie who sided grabbing for something he hadn't noticed really before and placed it in his hands.  
Blinking Dive noticed the first difference with this book...it was backwards. The next thing he noticed was the title.. 'Trigun'. After the weirdness of the backwards book wore off he opened it up noticing that there was no color on the pages...sure there was pictures and black and white shading but no color..."..What's this?"  
"..Manga Dive..that's what it is." Mookie said heading toward the door and blinked noticing there wasn't a tall figure behind her. Turning she saw Dive..bill in the book fully reading something. "..You know you can read that when we get back.."  
Sighing Dive looked at the book again and nodded setting it on the table that Mookie had grabbed it from..there where a bunch of other books on there. Dive made a mental note that when he got back he would buy the one she had given him.  
Suga's real name was Candy...but be it her cousin Mookie and Thrash to give her a name like theirs. She chuckled quietly thinking about her brother and cousin. They always where close...unlike Thrash and her. Jeramy (Thrash's REAL name) always tended to try and scare people a bit while herself was a bit quiet..well unless she was with her friends..then the weirdness did grow but Jeramy and Trish (Mookie's REAL name) never hung around her while she was with her friends so they never knew.  
Setting the notebook down she brushed her hair back looking out the door that her cousin and the guy she had introduced to her had gone. It wouldn't have taken a genius to know who the guy was...there where only six aliens like that on Earth and only one of them really hung around with Jeramy and Trish. It was Nosedive. He seemed like a cool guy to hang out with from what they had told her. She admired the fact that they would try and protect Earth from this evil that Jeramy said was trying to take over it.  
Humming a ring began to emanate from her pants. Setting the notebook down she dug in her pocket and removed a phone.  
"Hello?" She muttered. A sigh came from her as she nodded to the phone though the person on the other line wouldn't be able to see. "Yeah that's fine Jer..ok ok ok Thrash I'll work for your spot tonight..get well soon." She said hanging up the phone and sighed looking at the notebook noticing there was a customer by the register. "..I guess this can wait.." She muttered heading over to the cashier and started ringing up the order.  
Mookie put her phone away. "That was Thrash..he says he's sick and that he called Suga and got her to take his spot today." She said setting it beside her plate of food and looked at it.  
"..How about we pick the girly-girl up something to eat...I'm sure she'd want that." Dive said looking over at the menu. "She won't be able to pick up something to chew on."  
"You can. Suga won't turn it down." Mookie laughed.  
Dive nodded standing up and heading over to the cashier to order something.  
(A few days later)  
Rubbing his eyes the taller leader of the mighty ducks sighed leaning back in his chair. Tanya was standing beside him.  
"..I don't see why your doing this now Wing. Dragonous hasn't made a word or peep for the past few weeks."  
"..That's the point.." Windwing said looking over at her leaning back. "He's up to something."  
"...I understand that but working yourself like you are isn't gonna catch him faster..you know if the others where here they would be saying the same thing.." She sighed brushing the loose blonde locks she had back glaring at the duck before her.  
"..Where back!" A cheerful voice shouted out as the door to the computer room. Wing and Tanny looked back to see Dive with Phill and Grin. Duke was trailing behind them as the door shut.  
"How was it?" Tanya asked.  
"..It was AWESOME!" Dive said throwing his hands about coming up and looking up at the map that Wildwing had up.  
"..I'll admit though..that was a good publicity stunt Phil." Duke said dropping the bags of goods that the company had offered them for hanging out at the amusement part that he had sat up.  
"Whacha doing bro?" Dive then butted in looking up at the screen.  
"..Ahh tracking where we had found Dragonaus before to try and figure out where exactly he could be hiding now." Wildwing said sighing. "But it's given me nothing thus far." He stood up slipping off the mask and sighing rubbing his eyes heading down the stairs of the computer and out he door.  
"..He's been doing this for the past few days.." Tanya said looking at them all. "I think phil you should push back tomorrows plans and let us have a break with these stunts."  
"..Tanny on.." Phil said. "When your not playing, the only real income we have is merchandise sales..and lets just say when your not playing those are gone too...I could just rent out ice.."  
"NO!" All three of the ducks said.  
"..Besides Wildwing already told you no about that.." Duke said.  
"..Duke is right..there are reasons to our leaders choices Phil and I suggest you follow them." Grin said turning and also heading toward the door. "..I must meditate for the time now." He said waving at the four on the platform and heading out the door.  
"..I was just saying.." Phill said. "If we rented out ice time then I can cut a few shots and stunts out of the schedule." He shrugged.   
"..It's not happening Philly my man." Dive said putting an arm around his shoulder. "We don't need people finding out our secret identities.." He laughed. Tanya just shook her head with that comment and turned to the map.  
"..Though Wing is right..there is no logic to where they appear...it's quite random indeed." She said pushing up her goggles on the bridge of her beak more. "But I'll write a program that'll try and find some sorta link from each spot for Wing."  
"..Hey how about I take my bro out to eat at that pizza place!" Dive said. "Mookie and Thrash invited me..I don't see why I can't drag Wing along...Thrash is dragging his sister with after all.."  
"..You mean those people at that comic place?" Duke said. "One of them has a SISTER?"  
"..Yeah it's cool though..she's nothing like Thrash or Mookie." He said waving his hands. "So it won't TOTALLY weird Wing out."  
"..I don't know Dive.." Tanya said looking at him from where she was not sitting. "Wildwing puts up with your friends Dive..I don't think he'd like to hang out with them..." Dive sighed waving it off.  
".. Duke would you join Mookie and Thrash if invited?" Dive asked.  
"..I don't know boy.." He said thinking about it. "I guess I could be seen tagging after you if I had nothing else to do."  
"..So if I invited you tonight..?"  
"...No can due little man...I've got practice tonight.." Duke said.  
"Figures." Dive said. "Fine..I'll just go alone." He said walking down the steps toward the door.  
Once Dive was gone Tanya looked at Duke sighing.  
"..Hey it's good for the kid to have friends here." Duke said. "Even if they are a tad strange."  
"Hey don't forget whom your talking about." Tanya said not even turning from her stare at the computer.  
"True true."  
Dive walked in the pizza place scanning around for his friends. He found their heads near a corner booth..though it was more people then he expected. Mookie and Thrash had someone else beside them..and then there was Suga..she was kind of en-between the coupled off people.  
"Hey Vash!" Thrash said as he walked up looking at the new people, a man and woman. "This is Sparkle and Mookie's friend over there is Brawn." He said.  
"Cool cool." He said waving at the two new faces.  
"These are our other halves..I thought you would like to finally meet them." Thrash laughed.  
"Yeah..It's cool to meet you!" Nosedive said looking through the group wondering where he could sit.  
"Hey you could sit next to Suga here," Mookie said making room for him to pass. Nodding Dive scooted pass Brawn and Mookie to sit next to Suga who was quietly sitting there with a small smile on her face.  
"Hey girl..long time no see." Dive said turning to her who nodded slowly giggling lightly.  
"Ok, since where all here lets order." Thrash said clapping his hands. Dive nodded.  
There was a special going on that week. They could have gotten a medium pizza split in half with two different topings. It was called the 'Couples Special' and to get the pizza cheep, six bucks, they'd have to be with someone. Luckly there was enough of then to do the offer..even Suga and Dive got in it pretending to be dating at the moment. Dive ordered pepperoni with anchovies on his side while Suga ordered just pepperoni. Mookie and Brawn both ordered chicken teriyaki pizza and Thrash ordered cheese while Sparkle ordered supreme. It was defiantly a variety around the table.  
Looking around Dive sighed realizing that Mookie and Thrash where in their own worlds..so much that he dare not disturb them at the moment. Turning his head he looked back at Suga who was eating her pizza quietly obviously getting the same feeling from her relatives.  
"...So girly girl.." He said making her almost jump. That confused Dive who just pushed it off for the moment. "Mookie girl said you like those weird comic book thingies." He said. Almost instantly the confused quiet demeanor disappeared from the girl as she sat up.  
"..Yeah I do." She said smiling now more broadly. "There 'manga'." She giggled a bit. She was definitely more open now about the subject. It was like he was looking at a totally different girl.  
"Yeah.." Dive said laughing. "She said that..I just don't know how to say it correctly."  
"Ahh." She said grabbing for her pop and taking a drink of it. "Yeah..what about it?"  
"..Well she gave me this one book.." He said opening his jacket and dropping it on the table. He wasn't ready for the next thing the strange girl did.  
She screamed.  
All parties at the table turned and looked at Suga who was hyperventilating looking at the book in front of her.  
"..Great...you had to bring that up.." Mookie chuckled.  
"..What?" Dive asked looking toward Mookie but was answered by Thrash.  
"..That's her FAVORITE of those things." He said laughing about to pick it up when Suga slapped his hand and took it quickly.  
"..I can't believe it's out already!" She said huggling the book. She then looked toward him. "How is it?!"  
"..Actually I think it's awesome." He laughed. "..I might have to pick up more of those books."  
"Cool!!" She said handing the book back and giggling. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"..You two should probably go burn off some energy." Mookie laughed. "She'll be wired like that for the next hour."  
"Hey!" Suga said sticking her tongue out at her cousin. "..Anyway lets go attack the arcade." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him across Thrash and Sparkle.  
The arcade which was a small room with a dated pin ball game and some sorta button game sucked but Suga went to the pin ball and put a quarter in.  
"...Your good." Dive said watching her hit away at the pin ball machine.  
"Thanks." She said smiling and looking at him once the ball had fallen behind the hands. "Your turn."  
And with that time Dive and Suga spent some time talking about random topics..like being Thrash's brother and why she doesn't dress like them or act like them. She told him she does..but only with her friends and people she trusts which really wasn't her brother. She won't explain why but Dive didn't care. She was really fun to hang out with once you got past her shy side and at the night he had a url of the website that has the other versions of the book to order.  
Yawning Dive started to head back to the pond feeling happy that he had another friend to hang out with if Thrash and Mookie where doing something..though more then likely she would be involved in it if both of them where mia.  
Walking in the pond he was whistling quietly as he walked out of the elevator..though Mookie and Thrash had kept to their significant others most of the night he had a blast with Suga..and the funny thing was was he was sure that wasn't her real name..

Heh well there it is!! I do hope you like it . There will be more later..like when I have a computer of sorts of my own where I can write and stuff without school interfering anymore. Please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories


End file.
